


Focus

by catty_the_spy



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blood, F/M, Flash-fic, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: Ritchie's mind keeps wandering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written into the comment box (well, post box now) on a tablet. I'm failing at porn again. Failing so hard.

"Richie...." she hisses, as he slides to his knees.

He's not really in her thrall, not anymore, but he worships her with bloody kisses until she fists his hair.

"Don't make me wait," she tells him. Another woman's blood is running down her neck.

He smirks. "Yes ma'am."

He takes his time anyway, licking the inside of both her thighs, the sides of her knees, the skin just above her mound. He waits until she's laughing, and more than a little annoyed. Then he puts his tongue to her clit.

She sighs. Not a bored sigh, like the one she had before she ripped the head from one of the whores - Richie got to take his time with the other one, to taste her candy-apple memories as he swallowed her blood and her soul. It was a good sigh, a pleased sigh. He made her happy.

She isn't vocal. She sighs and hums, and her hands leave his hair sticky with blood. Unfortunately.

"You're thinking too hard, Richie." She yanks his head back. "Am I boring you?"

"Never."

She smiles.

He loves it when she smiles like this. A real smile, with no ulterior motives.

She massages his scalp once, twice, then pulls him up and tosses him at the bed.

"Let's see if I can make you pay attention."


End file.
